


[Fanvid] Na Na Na

by Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Mystique was even more right, Professor Xavier is a jerk, Video Format: Streaming, magneto was right, the politics of mutanthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep/pseuds/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep
Summary: "Give us more detonation." On the intergenerational nature of mutant struggle and mutant joy. Or something like that, anyway.





	[Fanvid] Na Na Na

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty pleased with this one!
> 
> I tagged it as Cherik because there's some shippy sequences and that's my overall lens, but this is mostly a gen vid, fair warning. 
> 
> Song is Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance, footage is taken from X-Men First Class, Days of Future Past, and Apocalypse (including deleted scenes.) 
> 
> Possible warnings for: Quick cuts, some strobing/flashing, drug use, and canonical violence including guns and N*zis (who are being hurt by Magneto.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, for some reason, to read my line-by-line annotation of this vid, check it out at my tumblr: http://soundingonlyatnightasyousleep.tumblr.com/post/174959420266/na-na-na-vidders-notes


End file.
